The Hex
by Sasalia32
Summary: To be a Martyr is to be a savior and to be a savior is to be loved. It's all he's never had for the price of his life.


Author's Note:

The Hex is undergoing serious rewriting. The plot will no longer be nonexistent. Thanks to all who managed not to puke up after reading the original.

The Hex- Chapter One: Guardians

* * *

Konoha was corrupt. There was no peace. Order fluctuated betwixt control and utter chaos.

This was the definition of the norm now.

The populous had become reclusive, no longer trusting what lurked outside their doors enough to leave home. And who could fault them. To send a child outdoors was to send them to death.

It was normal now.

It wasn't horrifying any longer- it was life.

Blonde and beautiful, he stepped up to fix what had ended up oh, so terribly wrong. He condemned the baby, his baby, cursed the baby, his baby, hurt the baby, his baby…and all for the People. Chaos was no longer expected. Cruelty faded from all…save the baby, his baby, whom they all despised.

The baby, his baby, was a savior. His baby was a survivor. His baby was many things, including a Guardian, but not loved.

He had fixed the chaos, had ended the terror. He had made the City Martyrs, yet he couldn't ensure the same for his son. The boy who should have grown to be so bitter…

}~The Hex~{

A large, genuine smile slid onto the blonde's face. His first day as a Martyr Guardian begun at this moment. He watched as his instructor placed the band of his city on his partner's head before clapping the stoic boy on the shoulders. The blonde straightened as his instructor moved towards him, ignoring the swift look of disgust his teacher had veiled. The band was placed around his head from an impersonal distance, and his mentor made sure not to touch him.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yes Sir."

"Do you hereby swear to protect the People with your life; to never neglect one of your own City, Konoha, and tend to their needs without complaint? Do you swear to uphold the Code of Guard and adhere to your City Head?"

Sasuke dropped to his knees, crossing his arms behind his back in Konoha's sign of respect. "I hereby swear by that which you require."

"I bestow on you the title Guardian." The mentor turned to Naruto, mild disgust flitting across his face once more. He repeated the Guardian's Vow with much less emotion and nodded to the audience after Naruto replied.

"I give you, Konoha, your newest Guardians: Team Belligerence, consisting of Ferocious," He tapped Sasuke on the chest, "And Impetuous!" he jabbed Naruto, subtly wiping his hand.

The crowd cheered and Naruto frowned at the negative tone of his code name. The blonde sighed, it was his mission name from now on- there was nothing to be done for it.

Naruto and Sasuke stood and exited before heading to the City Head's office as Sasuke was informed to do after the ceremony, though Naruto overheard. The new Guardians entered the dome building silently, walking up to the woman sitting in a velvet chair, surrounded by the Masked.

Sasuke took a step forward and took up the Konoha Respect[1]. Naruto continued to stand, advancing so that he was just behind Sasuke and could protect his partner while he was in such a vulnerable position. One of the Masked stepped up to Sasuke and placed his hand on the Raven's hair.

"Remember joy, young Guardian."

The blonde tensed as his partner shuddered in blissful agony for a good minute after the Masked had walked back to his place and unmasked himself. The next Masked confronted Sasuke, placing his hand on the raven's Chest.

"Remember love, young Guardian."

The Raven screamed and Naruto clasped his shoulder's as Sasuke's small figure convulsed in pain.

The next of the Masked stepped forward and bent to place his hand on Sasuke's stomach.

"Remember instinct, young Guardian."

Sasuke's breathing grew rough and his face flushed with exhilarated color.

The last of the Masked approached, placing his hand over Sasuke's eyes.

"Remember sanity, young Guardian."

Naruto panicked as Sasuke fell to the ground, mouth working in a silent scream, sweat pouring down his neck. The raven writhed on the ground uncontrollably as the woman in the chair stood and approached.

Sasuke managed to repeat the Konoha Respect, hands placed shakily behind of his back once more.

"Remember the pain of Loyalty, my Guardian." She whispered, lifting Sasuke into the air by his neck. The raven offered no resistance and as the gift traveled through his body he smiled before he was lowered and went to stand behind Naruto.

With a nervous gulp, the blonde moved forwards and dropped into the Konoha Respect.

Sasuke's set of Masked were replaced by a new set and the first approached the blonde, placing a hand over Naruto's heart.

"Remember forgiveness, young Guardian."

Naruto flinched as he saw his childhood, littered with abuse from the People. He watched as he was ridiculed in class after class, store after store…and he felt the hot tears of hatred stream down his face. Slowly, the blonde forced himself to forgive and then to forget.

The next Masked stepped forward and touched Naruto's lips.

"Remember the truth, young Guardian."

Again, the ridicule, the whispers, the lies of the people invaded Naruto's mind, but this time there was no hate; simply comprehension and the knowledge of what was actually true.

The third of Naruto's Masked drew near and touched the blonde's hands.

"Remember mercy, young Guardian."

Naruto screamed and writhed as fire ripped through his veins. No visions accompanied the command, just unbearable heat and the blonde felt his bones melting in his body, felt his blood boiling in his arteries. His lips never spoke the words, but they begged silently for water, for the cool, for _mercy. _

And mercy was granted.

Cool water flowed through his bones and cooled the fire until Naruto was coherent enough to recognize the pressure of Sasuke's hands on his upper arms.

The last Guardian stood in front of Naruto and touched his stomach.

"Remember your curse, young Guardian."

And then there was nothing save noise. Naruto felt himself scream along with the pure terror coursing through his veins. He felt his body mimic the tortured cries of hundreds before he hit the floor, shaking and sweating as his vision cleared. The lady in the chair stood tall and imposing in front of him. The blonde shuddered, taking up the Konoha respect once more. She clasped Naruto's neck before she raised him into the air.

"Remember the power of the Hex, Guardian."

Sweet love poured through Naruto's body and he felt renewed. He was a Guardian.

}~The Hex~{

Naruto splayed out on the ground, closing his eyes and relaxing when Sasuke came to lean on the tree nearest to him.

"Impetuous," he murmured, "I honestly can't understand why they'd give you such a name."

"It was bound to happen." The blonde replied to his partner's non-question.

Sasuke shrugged, seemingly uncomfortable. "Regardless of what is or is not 'bound to be', doesn't it…bother you?"

Naruto chuckled, "Did it? Yeah, It used to kill me. Now; however, I couldn't possibly care any less. I mean, it's not me bullying a kid some ten years younger than them."

Sasuke sat beside Naruto, "It was that Masked wasn't it? The first of yours?"

"Yeah," The blonde smiled, "I didn't realize how much that grudge I was holding weighed…but once I let it go…"

"You feel clean?"

"Yeah."

"What about the fourth Masked? What curse did he mean?"

Naruto frowned, "I don't really want to explain that, maybe after we've known each other longer."

"We've been working together for a year, Moron."

"Still not long enough. What about your fourth Masked?"

A sigh.

"Can't you ask about my second?"

"Nah…how about Tsunade's gift?"

"That is by far the rudest way I've ever heard someone address the City Head, besides, you know we aren't allowed to share that one."

"You're boring 'Suke."

"Butcher my name like that again and you won't have to worry about boredom ever again."

"You never know, it could be possible to get bored in the afterlife."

Sasuke sighed and stood, "I'm going to the house- here." The raven flung a paper to Naruto.

The blonde studied the paper for a moment, "…we have a house?"

"We're a team now, so yes, we have a house. Granted it's a bit large as most teams have a third person; but, as Sakura decided to Team up with Kiba at the last second, you and I, Sakura and Kiba, and Shikamaru and Ino are exceptions."

The blonde nodded and stood. "The directions are bull, I'll just follow you."

Sasuke nodded and took off, Naruto hot on his heels. They ran in silence, taking the time they had running to think. They were partners now, they had to get along. They hadn't really spoken much in the academy, simply worked together before going their separate ways before parting.

Sasuke knew it was a stretch to say he'd known Naruto for a year as for the most of that year they barely exchanged more than ten sentences. The raven sighed and called over his shoulder,

"We're almost there. When we get to the densest part of the trees covering the house you _must _let your body fall freely."

Naruto didn't reply though he did nod. Sasuke saw the designated area and jumped over it before going limp and disappearing into the trees. Naruto copied this motion, forcing himself to relax. A few seconds later, his feet landed on soft vegetation, cushioning his fall which, surprisingly, hadn't injured him in the least.

"C'mon." Sasuke commanded, striding towards a semi-sphere of Pheygis[2] that protected a quaint-looking house. Sasuke placed both hands of the hemisphere and nodded for Naruto to do the same.

"Martyr Guardian Ferocious. I see, I comprehend I adhere." Sasuke whispered before he stepped through the Pheygis barrier. He looked to Naruto. "It responds to the identity password you concocted at the beginning of the year. You know mine now."

Naruto nodded and whispered, "Martyr Guardian Impetuous. Never to forgive, never to forget, let destruction take the land."

Sasuke waited for the blonde to cross the barrier before he hissed, "What the heck is with your identity password?"

Naruto rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, answering as he moved towards the house, "I was still…bitter back then."

Sasuke sighed, "No, really? Who would have guessed?"

The blonde laughed and entered the house, feeling optimistic about living with another human for the first time in his life.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey guys, how'd you like it? I just want to make this clear: Yes, all this /points to story/ will be explained and yes, there is a reason Tsunade did not call Naruto "my Guardian". Anyway, tune in on December first (2011 of course) for the next update of The Hex.

1 The Konoha Respect is generally Konoha's symbol (Both hand clasped behind the back and kneeling.) The Konoha Respect position and name are both original ideas of mine. Please ask me if you want to use it.

2 The form of magic I am utilizing in _The Hex_. Pheygis (pronounced: Fey- giz) is completely original and I would be grateful if I am asked and give my consent before anyone uses it elsewhere.


End file.
